dragonforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes of Our Time
Heroes of Our Time is the opening track (First track) of Dragonforce's Ultra Beatdown album. It was written by Herman and Sam. It was released as the first single from the band's fourth album Ultra Beatdown. It was first released via web streaming on their offical MySpace profile on July 4, 2008. Four days later, on July 8, 2008, the music video was released for on-line viewing with the shortened time on 4:57. On July 15, 2008, the single was released for download on iTunes. On August 21, 2008 it was made available for download to play on Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock alongside "Revolution Deathsquad" and "Operation Ground and Pound". On December 3, 2008, the song was officially announced as a nominee for the Grammy Awards for "Best Metal Performance". Heroes of Our Time is also featured on the Official NHL 10 Soundtrack, as well as featured on Skate 2 while playing the game. Lyrics Lost in a dream, Finally it seems... Emptiness and everlasting madness. See the sadness grow, Watching as we know, Long before our journey for the world! Call for us, The power in all of us! So far beyond the blackened sky tonight... Glorious! Forever more in us! We are victorious! And so alive! We'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow! Our journey on towards a brighter day... Silent tears we've left behind, still so far away, Across the endless sands, through the fields of our despair, Free for all eternity we stand, yeah! Rise above the universe tonight... Starchaser...! Fly towards the storm! See the world reborn! Feel the pain inside the voice of sorrow. Cross the distant shores, Find the open door! Stand alone in judgment for tomorrow! Years of pain still haunt us all, We saw the last sunrise Take me home in freedom for a lifetime... Pray now for the silence, and the last tears we'll cry So glorious, this fire inside, united we stand And we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow! Our journey on towards a brighter day... Silent tears we've left behind, still so far away, Across the endless sands, through the fields of our despair, Free for all eternity we stand, yeah! Rise above the universe tonight... Starchaser...! Free from this world... Here for the last time... Oceans collide inside of us all... Believe who we are! The phoenix will guide us! Freedom will rise once again! Save us tonight, the last hope for all of us! Light years gone by, we're still holding on! Save us tonight, a star shines in all of us! Far beyond our lives, still our glory lives on! And we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow! Our journey on towards a brighter day... Silent tears we've left behind, still so far away, Across the endless sands, through the fields of our despair, Free for all eternity we stand, yeah! Rise above the universe tonight... Starchaser...! Starchaser...! Our kingdom come, we stand as one And we will live for always... Evermore...